counting stars
by LastMelodya
Summary: Hanji masih bisa menghitungnya besok, besoknya lagi, atau besok-besoknya lagi. [ spin-off Counting Snow by crystallized cherry ] [ giveaway proyekan 666 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**. But this story **purely mine**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. spin-off **counting snow © crystallized cherry**.  ditulis untuk giveaway proyekan 666.

 **Note:** jadi … ini self-proclaimed sekuel-nya **counting snow** yang dibuat nisa :") pas keinget fik itu dan baca prompt **bintang sendirian. kita tidak** di pikiran saya langsung tersirat _ah, bisa disambungin ke counting stars, nih!_ ehehey. setting di sini adalah tiga tahun setelah counting snow. btw, di sini saya pakai "Erwin" dan bukan "Irvin" :") buat nisa, terima kasih banyaaak untuk event-nya. dan untuk yang mampir, selamat membaca!

* * *

 _ **counting stars**_

 _{ bintang sendirian. kita tidak. }_

 _ **.**_

Musim sudah berganti dan salju tak turun lagi.

Namun Hanji masih mencintai teh merah dan menghitung benda-benda eksentrik yang tak terpikir dapat dihitung dengan tanggapan otak manusianya.

Sebagaimana dulu ia mencintai menghitung setiap salju yang turun ke permukaan, mencintai kafe kecil di sudut perempatan dekat halte, juga mencintai meja nomor sepuluh yang menjanjikan pemandangan indah di balik jendela-jendela beningnya. Hanya saja, ada yang berbeda. Ada yang berbeda setelah tiga tahun belakangan ia punya kubikel tersendiri di balik kontruksi rumah yang lebih indah dari semua itu; yang punya jendela tepat menghadap bentangan langit luas, yang punya belasan stok teh merah siap seduh, yang punya kehangatan di balik rengkuh-rengkuh erat satu sosok lagi dan simpul senyum yang selalu diuar tanpa sadar.

Musim dingin tak selamanya berstagnasi, Hanji mengerti. Maka ketika salju tak lagi turun, ia memilih berpaling pada bintang-bintang. Mereka selalu menemani di batas cakrawala yang membentang infiniti. Dan Hanji punya berpuluh-puluh detik yang lebih mudah untuk menghitungnya. Bintang tak akan hilang. Mereka tak akan jatuh dan melarut sehingga membuatmu mengumpat bila hal semacam itu terjadi di antara detik yang krusial. Bintang menetap di sana, di sana saja. Dan baru akan hilang ketika sisipan pagi mulai menghampiri.

Tapi, malam ini, Hanji merasa kosong. Ia merasa kosong meski langit _mungkin_ punya puluhan bintang yang siap ditangkap netranya. Ia merasa kosong meski teh di cangkirnya sudah tersisa separuh dan hangatnya tak lagi tersisa. Sama sekali.

"Menghitung bintang lagi?"

Suara berat itu selalu muncul dengan cara yang sempurna. Ia tak memberi kejut-kejut menyebalkan, atau sekadar bisik kecil yang menjengkelkan. Erwin selalu melakukannya dengan sempurna, seolah ia memang punya perhitungan akan segala yang mampu Hanji tangkap di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sudah dapat berapa?"

Hanji memalingkan wajah dari langit-langit malam, menaruh cangkir teh di meja kecil, dan menangkap bayangan cerah yang sewarna matahari. Erwin selalu bersinar, entah bagaimana, sehingga Hanji merasa ia hanyalah setitik bintang yang dibiaskan oleh sinar terang dari Erwin. "Um—tiga belas? Aku belum selesai."

Hanji membiarkan ruang sempit yang tersisa pada sofa yang didudukinya diambil Erwin. Wanita itu bergeser, untuk kemudian setengah badannya dirangkul pria itu, dalam dekap hangat yang tak pernah berkurang intensitasnya. Walau angin terkadang menggoda di permukaan epidermis, tapi udara musim panas yang hangat serta dekapan Erwin tak pernah kehilangan kenyamanannya. Untuk sesaat, rasa itu menyusup di antara kekosongannya.

"Ada yang kaupikirkan, hm?"

Sudah sejak lama Hanji merasa isi kepalanya begitu transparan, di hadapan Erwin. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang masih belum cukup untuk Hanji menembus pemikiran-pemikiran yang terpatri pada kepala lelakinya. Namun, _namun_ , mengapa Erwin terasa begitu mudah membacanya? Bahkan di antara karut-marut yang ia sembunyikan di balik pejaman mata ketika ia tertidur, atau isak-isak yang ia sembunyikan di kamar mandi larut-larut malam, Erwin selalu tahu. _Selalu tahu_.

Ia menyingkap senyum di mata, untuk kemudian, memilih bersandar pada bahu tegap Erwin. Sitrus menguar dan Hanji semakin menyurukkan hidung. Matanya panas lagi. "Erwin, apa kita—aku, masih kurang berusaha?"

Erwin mengerti.

Ia sangat mengerti pembicaraan ini akan berakhir ke mana. Maka ia memilih diam saja, dengan tangan terulur dan mengelus pelan-pelan bahu wanita itu.

"Tadi siang, saat ibumu mampir, ia bercerita, Petra sudah melahirkan putri keduanya."

"Hm," Erwin menggumam kecil. "Lalu?"

"Lalu …," ada diam yang sebentar namun terasa lama, ketika Hanji mendongakkan wajahnya, menangkap biru Erwin pada cokelatnya yang menyimpan genangan likuid. "… lalu, beliau menyuruhku untuk menjenguknya." Wanita itu menoleh lagi, menatap langit. "Supaya cepat tertular," lanjutnya dalam bisikan kecil.

Bibir Erwin terangkat, mendarat dengan lambat di kening Hanji yang menghangat. "Tentu saja kau akan menjenguknya, kan?"

Anggukan tanpa afirmasi diberikan Hanji. Ia terpejam dalam keraguan, merasakan bibir Erwin yang nyaman, namun juga membebani di saat yang bersamaan. Matanya kembali terbuka bersamaan dengan kecupan Erwin yang berakhir.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku selalu di sini, Hanji. Selalu di sini." Erwin berbisik lembut. "Ini belum akhir. Kita masih bisa menunggunya."

"Tapi, ini sudah tiga tahun ...," Bibir Hanji penuh tremor. "Sudah terlalu lama, kan?"

Erwin mengusap kepala Hanji, menatapnya dengan pandangan setegas matahari yang menerangi semesta. "Mau percaya padaku?" katanya. " _Dia_ akan datang kalau Tuhan sudah memberinya nanti. Percayalah."

Mata Erwin tak pernah bergerak dari pertanda yakin. Di antara keyakinan Hanji yang mulai meredup, menjadi beban, mata itu tetap menawarkan kepercayaan.

Di balik jendela, langit-langit masih membentangkan jelaganya. Juga bintang-bintang. Dan suara Erwin hilang begitu saja, ditelan langit yang gelap, kelam, tak terbatas.

 _Ia tak menyukai perasaan penuh beban ini._

Dalam sepersekian hening yang terasa tak nyaman itu, Hanji mencoba menghitung lagi. Tapi matanya terasa panas, maka Hanji akan mengedip dan hitungannya berhamburan lagi. Merepetisi lagi, _lagi dan lagi_. Tapi kuantitas bintang yang ia lihat berubah seolah infiniti. Ia tak mampu menghitungnya seperti biasa. Ratusan salju yang turun di musim dingin akan menertawakannya nanti begitu mengetahui bahwa Hanji tak mampu menghitung bintang yang tak sampai seratus buah itu.

Jadi, Hanji memilih memejamkan mata. Mengosongkan lagi pemikirannya dan mencoba berdamai pada langit malam. Kembali menghitung, _satu dua tiga_ — _seterusnya, seterusnya._ Ia membayangkan jika dirinya adalah bintang di atas sana, mereka kamuflase keindahan, beberapa dari mereka mungkin merupakan keindahan yang tidak absolut, sebab harus menerima cahaya dari bintang-bintang nyata yang lain. Menjadi bintang semu. Dan lagi, mereka tak punya teman.

Hanji terduduk tegak.

Dalam tetiba menatap pada Erwin yang masih mendekapnya dalam sentuh-sentuh penuh afeksi.

 _Bintang-bintang itu tak punya teman. Tapi ia punya Erwin._

"Ada apa, Hanji?"

Hanji menggeleng dalam tawa-tawa yang (akhirnya) melesap dalam haru. Tangannya terangkat, membelai lembut wajah tegas milik Erwin, untuk kemudian menariknya mendekat dan mengecupnya sekilas, sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan pria itu.

Bagaimana mungkin Hanji merasa penuh beban di saat ada Erwin yang juga siap menumpu bebannya bersama-sama? Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa menjadi yang palig kosong, sedangkan di atas sana, ada bintang-bintang yang lebih tak punya apa-apa. Di balik cahayanya yang terang, yang cantik, yang memukau semua netra. Mereka sendiri. Dan mereka masih bisa membuat orang-orang bahagia hanya dengan mengatensi dan menangkap kelap-kelipnya dalam beberapa hitungan.

Seharusnya Hanji juga bisa. Ia bisa menyamai terangnya bintang. Jika bintang semu mau berusaha untuk menangkap cahaya dari bintang nyata, ia juga bisa. Ia bisa berusaha mencari cahayanya bersama Erwin.

Bersama Erwin.

Maka, ia melepas pelukannya, sekali lagi memandang langit malam yang kian larut, mulai menghitung bintang-bintang yang semakin bercahaya dalam kelam-kelam malam. Sembari memastikan, bahwa hitungannya kali ini pasti akan selesai.

Di antara hitungannya Hanji bergumam.

"Kau tahu, Erwin?" Yang ditanya menoleh dalam senyum samar. "Bintang sendirian, kita tidak."

Samar dalam senyum Erwin menghilang dan bersubtitusi menjadi nyata. Ia menarik Hanji dan mengecupnya—lama, lama sekali. Hingga Hanji lupa bahwa hitungannya belum juga selesai.

Tapi tak apa. Bintang-bintang masih tetap di sana. Berpendar dan bersinar dan berkelip.

Hanji masih bisa menghitungnya besok, besoknya lagi, atau besok-besoknya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
